


A Week of Feels

by TheVampireAvatar



Series: Kit-Cat [6]
Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVampireAvatar/pseuds/TheVampireAvatar
Summary: Happy Spring Break, y'all! Each weekday I'm going to write a brief, 1000ish word one shot for meowrails. Summaries for each chapter inside.





	1. The Tail

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1-Equius and how he managed to get her tail and why it's blue

If you didn’t really know, walking can be extremely difficult for those without tails. Or maybe yet, you haven’t really considered the possibilities that lie for those who have lost their tails. The list, however, is very small and isn’t the best thing to look at when you’ve just had your tail taken away forever. Nepeta was one of these people, or trolls rather, who will never be able to use their tails like they’d want to. Granted, yes, she had lost a bit of it when...things started to go down, but now that it was completely gone? 

She felt loss. 

After her successful surgery with Equius (the best veterinarian ever!), her health steadily rose back up to where it was suppose to be. Thanks to his excellent care and watchful eye, she didn’t get any infection in her wounds, her weight was brought back up to healthy standards, and she generally improved in all areas except for one-her mobility. She was able to do everything except walk without any support. And even with support, she still looked like a deer on ice. 

Needless to say, she was embarrassed and didn’t want people to see the way that she walked-even in her own house. When Feferi and Equius were home, she would simply try to stay in one spot of the house and refused to move. It got to the point where she’d even insist on staying home sometimes instead of going with them to the clinic. (Which did not work well for any of them for many reasons. Equius was constantly worried that somebody would come back for her and he wouldn’t be able to protect her and she was worried that he would abandon her again. Both took insult to that, she was able to protect herself, thank you very much! And he was hurt that she thought he would just...take off like that. He knew that trust had to be rebuilt and she didn’t truly mean to hurt his feelings, but all the same….) 

It wasn’t until they had their usually scheduled feels jam that Equius truly felt the wave of guilt over everything. Normally, Nepeta would wrap her tail around her leg whenever she got anxious. She didn’t really realize it at the time when she had her tail, or if she did she completely forgot about it, but when they had cuddled and she got super upset over whatever, the small, furry tail would wrap around his leg. He was talking to her in her pile of blankets and cushions when he finally noticed what had felt off the entire time in the pile: her tail wasn’t touching his leg. 

Was it possible for other people to feel the phantom pains of limbs that belonged to others? Equius had done countless live saving surgeries that involved removing something from an animal, a leg or a tail possibly, but he never had even considered the pain that went with it. There were painkillers for the physical pain, but what about the emotional? By the time that their jam was over and he was getting ready for bed, he was ready to just break down all over and cry. Even though the thick walls that separated their rooms, he was sure Nepeta would hear and would blame herself for it all. 

So rather than spending his time crying, he spent it researching. Were there surgeries that made it possible for him to make her walk again? Could it be done? What about having a prosthetic? He knew that they were improving the technology of those things everyday, could it be done for a tail? If a dolphin could have one done, surely a troll could too? He knew that trolls weren’t viewed as anything more than animals and not a lot of people wanted to spend so much time and effort on the animals of the world. They’d rather focus on their own species first then worry about others. But, seriously, what did it take for people to want to help something worthy of a cause? 

It had taken several sleepless nights. It had taken a lot of patience from the vet. It had taken a LOT of questions from Nepeta and Feferi both. It had taken a lot of phonecalls and pictures faxed over the states in between them. It had taken some students from across the country. It had taken their brains and times, but they had done it. Nepeta would walk again. He was sure of it. 

The students had heard of his pleas for help and called around the area to try and get a hold of him. When they had told him that they were willing to try and help him out for a senior project (and for the hell of it, because why not?), he would hardly believe it. He was hardly going to dare believe it. Because even if they raised his hopes, what good would that hope be if it didn’t do anything for his Nepeta? 

The university they were at had even funded it-flying, hotel, their materials, everything. Apparently this was going to be super famous and bring lots of attention to them if this worked. Shocker, really. So the students flew over to their humble little town and began working on everything that needed to be done. Nepeta was more or less willing to help them out be providing her measurements, blood sample, etc. But if it was for a new tail then she guess she could do it. 

The first prototype was a failure. It didn’t move with Nepeta and weighed her down more than it helped with helping her stand. But she was willing to wait and help them out when she could. She was extremely shy of them at first but soon warmed up to them. It warmed Equius’s heart more than ever before, she was sitting on the counter that they had set up for their project and eagerly watched and asked questions whenever she thought of it. 

Eventually, three months later, they had got it. Nepeta had requested that it was to be a colorful tail and while the students weren’t thrilled at the idea of making it super colorful, they honored her request and dyed it blue. Equius questioned why blue and not olive green like her blood color, to which he got a laugh from her (which was very rare for the first few months after her surgery) and an answer that warmed his heart more than anything had for the last few months: 

“Beclaws, Equius, it reminds me of you!”


	2. The Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nepeta gets hurt and a visitor comes to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, y'all, if you haven't read this author yet, you NEED TO. This chapter is basically based off of their series. Go check them out-their username on here is I_Otaku. 
> 
> Obviously, this chapter if not anything I write for meowrails, is dedicated to them.

Well, this was bloody perfect. 

Nepeta tried to get up again, for the fifth? Sixth? She had lost count, she didn’t know how many times she had tried to get up and just walk off her injuries. And it’s not like it was going to get any easier either. The rocks were still slippery from the outright downpour the sky was giving her forest right now. It made the mud and plants surrounding her that much harder to grasp too. 

“It’ll get better, huh, Equius?” She muttered bitterly to herself and tried once more to stand. It was stupid really, she had spotted her prey and tried to chase it down, but that deer was stupid fast. Really, nature shouldn’t have made it that fucking fast. But, in the end, she was the one who had fallen down the cliff side and probably broken her leg. 

The thunder cracked above and made it sound like the entire earth was cracking open. She flinched and released an instinctive hiss as she crouched more in herself and under a plant nearby. She watched diligently as the time ticked by, not letting her guard down. All Nepeta had to do was survive the night then she could crawl away once the dawn hit. Or at least that’s what the plan was in her head. 

Soon, the rain trickled down to nothing more than a drizzle and Nepeta sighed, deeply aggitated. She hated getting wet with a passion. She recalled that Equius would always have to find a way to make the bathtime fun as a kid, sending a quick sting to her heart. Oh, Equius. She sighed and tried really hard not to make her eyes wet as well as the rest of her body. She was already cold and hungry, didn’t need to add sad to the list as well. 

Suddenly, ears pricking, sounds filled her ears. They founded like they were footsteps. And judging by how heavy they were, it had to be something medium sized. Maybe a wolf or a deer? Nothing like a bear, which relieved her somewhat, but not nearly enough to relax completely. Just as she had thought about the animal type, she spotted it. It was built like a massive dog with pretty good muscles on it. Its fur was midnight black, making it very hard to see, especially in the dark of the night like right now. Without realizing it, she let out a gasp and its ears perked up too. 

They made eye contact and it filled Nepeta with an odd, calm sense. The eyes were a deep navy blue that made her feel completely relaxed. She automatically knew no harm was going to come to her with this wolf around. Yet, her instincts were split. They were wired to protect her and have done a spotless job ever since she came back from her abused life. On one hand, they were telling her not to be afraid of this animal and that all would be well. But on the other hand, it was a feral wolf and nothing good came from another predator except a fight. If it came to a fight with her leg the way it was, she wasn’t completely sure she would come out alive. 

The wolf lowered its head a bit (almost like it was waving a hello?) and padded over to her, slowly as to not frighten her anymore than he already was. There was no way that any animal that big or muscular would be a female, she figured. So she went with male pronouns for now, but she would have to check later if it didn’t kill her to be sure. As he approached, she bared her teeth at him, listening to the protective instincts and not wanting to have him any closer than he already was. 

The wolf hesitated before laying down and continue to watch her from the distance. For hours, or however long had passed she wasn’t entirely sure, they continued to watch each other without saying anything. The rain eventually stopped and left them sopping wet with nothing to dry off with. Slowly, the animals of the forest began to make their normal noises and peace returned to the area. Yet, the two predators continued to watch each other without taking their eyes off one another. 

After a while, Nepeta couldn’t stand the silence. “You know, as a child I was scared of dogs.” The wolf continued to stare without blinking at the disturbed silence. “Somebody very important to me had to deal with my fear for years until he slowly began introducing me to every dog he treated.” She smirked. “He was a vet, you see, an animal doctor. And he was pretty damn good at that shit too.” 

The wolf growled a bit at that, and to amuse herself she pretended he was mad at her for cussing. “Sorry, sorry. Anyway, he slowly got me over the fear of dogs. He did that a lot, help me get better. I’m still not sure I really helped him as much as he helped me but I did try. Not gonna lie though, it was hard not to just outright kill everything that scared me, but hey. He got me through.” 

The wolf just laid there, watching her with unblinking eyes. 

“Why aren’t you just killing me? I’m a downed animal. I can’t get up thanks to this fuc-er..broken leg.” She growled slightly at the end when her leg twitched in pain. 

At that the dog shot up like he had heard a bullet (there wasn’t one, she would have heard it too) and padded over to her at a faster pace than before. “Um,” Nepeta peeped when he was almost nose to nose with her. He seemed to be sniffing all over the place and Nepeta stared at him in bewilderment. Exactly, what the fuck was this wolf up to? Before she could properly question him, the wolf barked and ran off in a random direction. 

“Crazy mutt,” she sighed and tried to get up again. She didn’t really have any luck compared to the other times, but after a while more sounds came towards her. Nepeta growled, louder this time, but recognized those footsteps. It sounded...human?

Before long she did see an outline of a man running towards her, asking if she needed help. She blinked, confused, before she saw the wolf again. He was at a much further distance than before, but she did see him. The damned wolf must’ve went off and found a human to bring back to her. But how…?

Shaking her head at her own confusion, she turned her attention to the man and gracefully accepted his help with everything. Weird dog.


End file.
